


Fuck Up | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But not sad either, F, F/M, It says fuck a lot, It's not a word anymore, Like what even is that?, Not exactly happy, c - Freeform, fuck it, i dunno, k - Freeform, like seriously, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Up | Tony Stark x Reader |

You sat curled in the corner of you bedroom, curtains closed and lights off. You harshly pulled at your hair as you rocked back and forth, constantly muttering.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Your breaths were shallow and quick when you weren't muttering, though you were always rocking back and forth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Was this an anxiety attack?

Probably.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Who knows how long you sat there…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Eventually the door opened up to reveal an extremely tired Tony Stark, though you didn't look up at him. Instead you kept muttering and rocking back and forth over and over, pulling your hair and trying not to go insane.

He moved in front of you and sat down, "Fuck doesn't sound like a word now."

You said nothing.

He wiped his face before attempting to be of use, "Um… We got Hulk to calm down. Slowly turning back into Banner now."

Silence.

"Look, it's not your fault Banner took whatever you said the wrong way. He knows you, so he should know that you'd never intentionally hurt him."

Still nothing.

"If anything, Bruce should either respect your fucking opinion while still having his. Otherwise he can find a new place to live if he makes my fucking wife into this mess whenever she says something he doesn't like."

"I'm a fuck up." You whispered.

"Not alone, there. Hulk killed three people today. My entire life is a fuck up. Still feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I'm a fuck up." You said again.

Tony sighed and wiped his eyes, "Then let's be fuck ups together. I set Hulk off on a regular basis just by being there. This is the first time you've ever pissed anyone off."

You looked up at your husband, eyes blooshot. He reached his hand out for you, waiting for you to take it. It took a moment, but you finally accepted his hand. He brought it to his lips.

"What do you say? Bottle of scotch, a mansion full of expensive items, and no fucks to give sound like a good night?"

You nodded solely and he stood, bringing you with him. He slid his arm around your waist and his hand into your back pocket, pulling you closer to him as you went off to the lab to retrieve one of the many armors he'd built.

He turned and whispered into your ear, "You may think you're a fuck up, but you're a helluva lot better than the rest of this lot."

He kissed your cheek and left it at that, and as you two drank, broke things, and fucked the night away, you realized he was right.

You were definitely a fuck up, but you were better than the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Different from the usual, but whatever. Sorry? I dunno.


End file.
